The present invention relates to a connection structure of a storage compartment. More specifically, this invention relates to the connection structure of the storage compartment that suits when the storage compartment of the same form or the same structure is constructed and piled up in a vertical direction respectively.
When the portable storage compartment is piled up in the vertical direction, to join together integrally in consideration of earthquake resistance is demanded.
Also it is demanded to adjust to increase in the data which should be saved for a long time, separates easily the storage compartment having the same form other storage compartment and carries to the desired place and arranges in case that nation, prefectures, research institute and offices arrange the documents such as important materials, official document and incident documents into the storage compartment.
This inventor (applicant) proposed the document arrangement box aiming at the efficient document management by the flow of a document to Japan, the U.S., etc. (Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-100397). However, it was not fully only able to satisfy the above requests that the document arrangement box proposed previously only accumulated the boxes of the same form or the same structure.